


Day 19 - In Formal Wear

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tom had to admit, Loki looked damn good in a tuxedo.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 14





	Day 19 - In Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again after my little holiday with a new Tomki fic. Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving (or Thursday if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving)! Enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Tom eyed his reflection in the mirror of his hotel room, adjusting the black bowtie at his neck to make certain that it was on straight. He was in a black tuxedo with a white button down shirt beneath, his ginger hair neatly combed. Award season always meant dressing his best. He cleared his throat once he was satisfied with his appearance, turning to look for his coat.

"Loki? Darling, are you ready to go?" Tom called out as he found his coat. He made sure he had his wallet, keys and phone as well.

"Indeed." Loki appeared in the room, dressed in a tuxedo too. His black hair hung down to his shoulders and his green eyes gleamed with mischief as he ran a hand down his front. "Well?"

He felt his lips curling in a grin as he looked the god over with obvious approval in his blue eyes. "You look amazing, love."

Loki walked up to him and Tom found he just couldn't stop himself from touching his lover, hands sliding over the soft fabric of his tuxedo jacket. Tom leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki's, feeling strong arms wind around his waist. He always felt so safe in Loki's arms. Always.

Tom felt Loki shift and then his back was pressed against the nearest wall as Loki sought to deepen the kiss. Tom parted his lips for him without hesitation, his hands coming up to frame Loki's face as their tongues caressed each other. He was breathless and flushed when Loki finally pulled back.

"Let's get this ceremony over with so that I can come home and get you out of this clothing like I'm unwrapping a gift," he said, voice a low purr against Tom's lips, earning a shiver from the mortal.

"Couldn't agree more," Tom replied, quickly getting his coat on and making sure he had his things before he and Loki left the hotel room. They both had grins on their faces, eager for when they could return.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
